1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a bearing structure of a central processing unit, and especially to a bearing structure suitable for a notebook computer, wherein the central processing unit and the radiating plate are connected properly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the bearing structure of the central processing unit of a notebook computer, the central processing unit is screwedly locked to the radiating plate made of metal to dissipate heat through the radiating plate. However, in this prior art locking way, the pressure applied to the central processing unit is performed through screw, thus, the locking force of the screw is too large, so that the central processing unit is probably destroyed. If the locking force of the screw is too small, a loose locking is formed. Therefore, during assembly, the locking force of the screw is necessary to be adjusted. However, this action is time-consuming and costly.